Take it
by Thisisloopy
Summary: Ciel/Lizzie Lizzie is alone on Valentines day, until Ciel comes for a visit. AFTER SEASON 2


She sat alone, in her cold dark room. Her curtains were drawn shut, and she had wrapped herself up inside her soft duvet. Her green eyes were shut tight, and her blonde hair hung loosely around her face. Her clothes were back as night, a stark contrast to the bright colours. Her name?

Elizabeth Ethel Cordila Midford. The would-have-been wife of the queens watchdog.

Why would have been? Ciel Phantomhive was dead. He took off with his butler, way back in October. A week after they had disapeared, it was anounced that they had died in a train crash. They couldnt identify the bodies.

So there she sat, on her own.

A discarded calender lay on the floor, open at one month. One certain month.

February fourteenth, 1900.

She should be with Ciel, her hair up in her trademark drills, her dress as red as roses, him, clad in the royalest blue, his visable eye looking at her, her smiling brightly, him doing that smallish almost-smile of his.

But that would never be.

The Lady sighed and lay on her back, trying to make out the patterns on her white ceiling.

"Snake.. bird... face.. girl..bow.." She mumbled, her hand in the hair, tracing the pattern with her finger as if she could touch them. "..Ring.." Elizabeth sighed and turned to her side, tears welling her in her usually life-filled eyes, now clouded and sad. "I miss Ciel..." Whimpering, she pulled the duvet tighter around her and blinked the salty water away. "He cant be dead.. He cant be.."

Tears fell down her cheeks as her face scrunched up in pain. "Ciel cant be dead. I can feel it. Then why hasnt he come back?.."

The blonde's eye's shut, Elizabeth falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Elizabeth.."

The Lady groaned and turned away from the voice.

"Elizabeth.. wake up.."

It sounded too much like Ciel.

"Lizzie, I know you're awake"

Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Elizabeth, wake up now"

The lady groaned louder, turning to the voice to tell it to leave, but froze at the sight.

Ciel was there, sitting on the edge of her bed, his legs crossed and a slight smirk on his face. He was exactly as he was before, apart from his visable eye. The once royal-blue eye, was now blood red.

She widened her eyes and looked him up and down. Ciel was back?

"H-How-?" A single finger pressed against her lips, a dark blush blossoming on her cheeks. She blinked and suddenly he was infront of her, on his hands and knees on the bed.

"Does it matter?" His smirk grew when he saw her slight shake of her head. "Good.. Now.. why are you like this? Hmm? Hiding in this flimsy cover?" The bluenette raised a brow and pulled it off of her, Elizabeth shrinking away with embarassment. Ciel smiled at her, before moving closer. "I can see you now"

"I-I.." Green eyes averted red one(s), goosebumps appearing on the blonde's skin. "I was sad.." She paused when the Phantomhive's brows furrowed, before continuing. "You just disapeared.. Without a warning or anything.."

Ciel sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her cold body. She was to distracted by Ciel's sudden affection towards her to notice the small click of a door lock.

"You'll never have to live another day without me. I promise Lizzie" He kissed her cheek and ran his finger along her cheek. "Never"

Edward walked passed his sisters room for the millionth time that day, he fist clenched as he tried not to hate his cousin. It wasnt his fault he got killed, but it still destroyed his beloved sibling. The girl who would smile everday, now refused to leave her room.

Usually, its silent, or has muffled crying, but now, there were voices.

"How are you here anyway?" That was Elizabeth's high-pitched whisper, but who was she talking to?

"That doesnt matter either" A low voice, practically screaming with obvious pride, and laced with a practical accent. It spoke calmly, and with a sence of purpose.

No. He was killed, how was he here?

Ciel Phantomhive was supposed to be dead!

"Oh.. "

"Hey, dont be sad.. Im here now, right?"

No. He was not having his little sister alone in her room with her dead cousin. Grabbing the door handle, he pushed as hard as he could, widening his green eyes when it refused to move. Elizabeth never locked the door!

"Elizabeth!" His fists hammered on the door, desperetly trying to get the girl's attention.

"Whats that?" Elizabeth looked up at the door, slight confusin on her face. She rose to open it, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Dont you like me, Lizzie?" Red eyes looked down, faining hurt. The blonde bit her lip and sat back down.

"Im sorry Ciel" She sighed and leant on him. "I missed you.. so much.."

The bluenette wrapped his arms around her, tilting her head up and kissing her pale neck. "Remember, " He whispered. "I wont leave" Ciel smirked when he felt the blonde shudder, a dark blush making its way across her face.

"Lizzie! Open this door!" There was the voice again. The Lady glanced at the door again, before Ciel tightened his grip on her.

"Just ignore it.." The kisses trailed up her neck and branching onto her cheek, edging closer to her lips. Elizabeth froze and averted her eyes to her lap.

"Lizzie, do you want to stay with me forever?"

"..Yes.."

With a clenched fist, he hammered even louder on the door before backing away, wide eyed.

On the wall, something was leaking out. It was dark red, and seaped down the smooth surface. It smelt like rust, and was far to thick to be a leak. Blood.

Slowly, it started to take a shape, the blood trails stopping at certain points on the wall. It was making, a word?

'LEAVE'

Edward shook his head and trid to kick the door down. Something wasnt right. Sonething definitly wasnt right.

Then something else caught his eye, causing him to kick the door harder. Next to the word, more blood was forming.

'ELIZABETH IS MINE NOW'

"Do you want to know how you can?" The bluenette purred, and slowly pressed his hand on the blonde's chest, forcing her onto her back.

"Y-Yes..." Her voice wavered, her brain not realising what was happening. All she knew was that there was a chance to stay with Ciel, and that he was never going to leave her again.

Ciel licked his lips and climbed onto her lap, his legs on either side. "Then.." He leant down and whispered something in her ear. The Lady's eyes widened at the request, but she nodded anyway.

"Take it.."

"Whats that? I cant hear you..."

"Take it!"

"One more time.."

"I said TAKE IT!" The demon smiled as he locked lips with her.

Pulling her up, and slamming her back against the bed frame, he kissed her harder, his hand trailing up her legs, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin. The bluenette ran his tongue along her lip, the girl slowly parting her mouth and shuddering when she felt it enter.

This was it. This was the last thing she would ever feel. Ciel's warm touch. Even then, she felt it leaving her. The blonde's breathing was becoming weaker and weaker, her eye-lids becoming heavier and heavier.

The blonde man hissed when the door failed to open. He had to help her!

He ran at the door, widening his eyes when it flung open on its own accord. The once pale pink walls, were now dyed red.

'I DID HER A KINDNESS. I LOVE ELIZABETH MIDFORD. NOW SHE CAN STAY WITH ME FOREVER. HER SOUL IS MINE'

On the bed, laid against the bed end, was a girl.

She sat alone, in her cold dark room. Her curtains were drawn shut, and her blonde hair hung loosely around her face. Her clothes were back as night, a stark contrast to the bright colours. Her eyes had lost their light, and a small trail of blood dribbled from her parted mouth. Her name?

Elizabeth Ethel Cordila Midford. The would-have-been wife of the queens watchdog.


End file.
